Everybody has a Story
by a Wiccan
Summary: From the streets to the gladiator pit, through a war and across the universe, one femme and her story while finding her friends


Sometimes being friends with a crazy but brilliant mad scientist has its perks. Particularly when they specialize in weapons and anatomy and it's a time of war. Need an upgrade and they just recently designed a new frame that needs to be tested? You got it. A new type of weapon was created by them? You get to be the first to use it. What's even better is when they adopt you as their surrogate creation. But it also had some negative points too. Like when they needed to battle test a weapon and it doesn't work and you get slagged. Or the times they need a test subject for something and your frame or spark reacts badly to it.

Stormshadow was well adapted and used to it all. From the time she was a youngling, the femme had to be strong to survive in a dangerous world. Her creators having been offlined in an accident a few orns after her being sparked, she was sent to a youth center in Kaon, a place otherwise known as Fear City.

As soon as the femme was a youngling she began running the streets, taking on odd jobs before she discovered the underground gladiator pit. She spent vorns learning to fight and kill there, becoming a ruthless and merciless opponent. It was there she spent the rest of her youngling hood, gaining experience and skills that rivaled any opponent.

Those in the gladiator pit that knew her feared her and envied her. Her only two friends at the time were mech twins that were even more vicious in the pits than she was. But after a few vorns they were separated by circumstances. Occasionally they would hear of each other's fights and wins from the gossip but that was all the contact they had besides a few messages here and there.

When things in the city became even more dangerous was when Stormshadow met Circuit, a crazy, brilliant, sadistic but kind mad scientist. The mech had been wandering around the city alleyways and gotten lost when he was set upon by a group of Decepticon gladiators, despite the fact that he himself was part of the Decepticon faction. By this time Megatron had already begun to rise up and become known. The femme came down on the offenders like a beast from the Pit of Unicron. The mech was twice her age and almost twice her size yet he was still grateful for the help. It was a few stellar cycles later that they met once again.

Stormshadow had been badly damaged in a fight though she had won it. The damage was worsened when a group of fighters had jumped her afterward in revenge. The young femme was halfway into off-lining when Circuit found her by chance. The mech had then taken her to his living quarters and repaired her, improving her frame and reinforcing it at the same time. That was when their friendship developed and later on strengthened into a creator and creation bond.

Several times Circuit went and watched her fights, helping her improve her techniques and teaching her new things. When the civil war broke out a vorn later, Stormshadow received a brief message from the mech twins; they were leaving the gladiator pit before the Decepticons forced them to join. Less than a stellar cycle later, the young femme was forced to leave as well, hiding herself from the Decepticon faction. Circuit dropped his Decepticon title and became a neutral along with his adopted femme creation.

The two of them retreated and left the city, searching for a safe place until they too, were forced off of the dying planet decacycles into the war. They spent vorns wandering thorugh the universe. Occasionally they would come across Autobots who generally received them with polite caution while they traded news. Other times they would find other neutrals hiding from the war, some of them hostile enough that Stormshadow was forced to take them out or risk having her and Circuit offlined.

But more often than not they came across Decepticons. Circuit had no quilt about experimenting on them and Stormshadow had no objection to it either. Both had heard about the destruction of the youth sectors and the massacre of all the sparklings and most femmes. Besides, it was through Circuits experimentations that he was able to create new things and upgrade the young femmes frame to the point her whole body could be used as a weapon.

During their travels the older mech taught Stormshadow everything he knew about weapons and Cybertronian anatomy, including the weakest and most painful places on a body. The ruthless femme used these lessons whenever she was forced to fight.

While traveling only once had the femme heard any sort of news on the mech twins she was friends with. Rumors had had it that twins from the pit had joined the Autobot side and were taking out Decepticons left and right. After hearing about them from a medical officer on an Autobot ship, Stormshadow and Circuit decided to find out if they were the twins the young femme knew.

The medical officer was old and temperamental, but apparently knew Circuit from long before the war. He gave the pair the information he had on them. Pranksters and deadly fighters, the twins had indeed come from the gladiator pits. And though the old mech was not able to provide them with names, Stormshadow was more than positive that they were the twins she knew. But it would be impossible to find them now. They had left orns ago on a different ship for a long mission.

Stormshadow and Circuit stayed with the Autobots for a short while. The femme taking the chance to learn more fighting techniques and weapons usage from a trigger happy black mech. Circuit amused his self by learning medical things that would no doubt come to be useful later on. Along with doing this he spent some time with an inventor whose inventions tended to blow up. The thought of her surrogate creator learning that made Stormshadow groan. Soon they departed.

Shortly after departing, they came across a group of Decepticons. Stormshadow took serious damage and Circuit almost lost her. It took several orns before he could get her spark stable enough to conduct a surgery to fully repair her frame and upgrade it, modifying it with her permission. By the time it was complete she was almost completely different in appearance from when the pair had first left Cybertron. When they left she had just gotten out of her last youngling frame. The femmes adult frame was now strongly reinforced with armor of a rare metal that was stronger than normal. This allowed her to keep her figure from being bulky. Along with enhanced olfactory senses and an increased audio-receptors and advanced optics, the digits on her servos and peds all had animal like claws, inspiration from a cybercat that a Decepticon had with him.

Circuit thought that it would be a perfect addition to her new frame, along with various other blasters and cannons that the scientist had installed on her frame. Attached to her legs and the lower part of her inner arms and nearly invisible were deadly blades she had carried since she became a gladiator in the past. The only part of the femme that looked the same were her unusual optics, hidden behind a visor to help with their sensitivity to light, and a small glyph placed towards the inside of her left bicep. Nor was she the silver color she used to be.

Circuit had taken liberty with some paint while she was recovering and painted her in a mix of black and smoky grey, enabling her to blend into the shadows like a ghost. She was deadly.

Half a vorn after they departed from the Autobots, the pair received a data pack stating that the Autobots left to Earth. Within the information they learned of Megatrons defeat at the hands of an organic, along with the Autobots new alliance with the organics called humans. It spoke of how the remaining Decepticons were being taken care of and how Earth was the Autobots new home, encouraging any survivors to come and settle down.

Stormshadow knew it would take a while to reach the place, but she also knew it was hers and Circuits chance at finding a home. The young femme also knew that her twin friends would also find their way there if they hadn't already. Stormshadow and Circuit headed to what could be their new home, using the World Wide Web when they were close enough. It had taken four years, a human term they learned, to reach earth, but as they broke through the atmosphere, the pair felt like it had only been a few breems.


End file.
